Nyshia Furrel
Nyshia Furrel was one of the Pirate Lords of the Southern Isles in AeP 446. She was the temperamental captain of the Star Queen, a name she also went by, and was known for her love of relics and her lavish lifestyle. She granted the Kirinda’s Jewe''l safety in Crow’s Harbor and was a commander on the victorious side in Iron Eye’s Final Battle. History Nyshia was born in the Southern Isles and joined a pirate crew at a young age. Eventually she became a captain and pirate lord. She was known to have large crews taking on anyone who would want to sign up. She would give many gifts to her friends and followers However she was very hard on her crew and many new recruits would float back home. Out of all the pirate lords she was known to lead the most lavish lifestyle. Nyshia liked to make a display of her wealth. She was also known for her collection of relics. In Sharus of AeP 446 she met with Lord Keel, Sylvie, Daxian, Jack, and J’Kar when they were attempting to dock in Crow’s Harbor. She met them on the Star Queen surrounded by her crew. After a brief discussion she granted safe harbor to the Kirinda’s Jewel after they traded her an enchanted compass. The group left unsure how much she liked them. Captain Furrel then sent a group to follow the compass. Several days later she met with Lord Keel and Commodore March. The Mordish noble convinced the two to rally their fleets and sail against Iron Eye. She intercepted the Kirinda’s Jewel as it was fleeing from Iron Eye’s fleet. Furrel then fought in the resulting battle and emerged victorious. As a result her power grew considerably in the Isles. The Star Queen The ship of Nyshia Furrel had golden sails and was painted in bright colors. Her quarters were decorated with pillows and sofas. But it still flew many plundered flags. Her sigil was skull wearing a golden crown on a black field. Onboard Furrel had a reception room. It was decorated with lavish curtains, furniture, and incense. The room was also full of relics found throughout the Southern Isles. Appearance Nyshia was extremely attractive and liked to play that up. She wore fine clothes and extravagant golden jewelry. She had long black hair and light brown skin. Nyshia had a pet parrot who travelled with her. She carried a decorative cutlass and wore only minimal clothing. Relations Nyshia had a fragile alliance with Curek and Commodore March. She was also the one who allowed the ''Kirinda’s Jewel to dock in Crow’s Harbor. The alliance was broken by Lord Keel who convinced March and Furrel to betray Iron Eye. Powers Captain Furrel was known to be a skilled archer and sailor. She prefered ambush tactics over traditional fighting. Nyshia was fond of public executions for those who failed her. List of Appearances Campaigns # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 5: As the Crow Flies # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 6: An Eye For An Eye (Mentioned Only) # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 8: The Fury of the IslesCategory:NPCs Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Catalog (Mentioned Only) # SMBT Supplemental: J’Kar’s Reflections (Mentioned Only) Category:Characters Category:Southern Isles